traductions fangbook
by lalichou
Summary: Les fangbook sont des discussion virtuelles entres les personnages de tvd sur le style facebook, elle sont independentes et quelques personnages speciaux peuvent parfois apparaître.RIEN NE M'APPARTIENT #HUMOUR #PARODIE aujourd'hui, Elana est jalouse et Rebekka ne fait que de lui rappeler alors que les originels mettent la pagaille et que Finn est un peu paumé, enjoy
1. fangbook 1

**coucou, c'est moi ^^ me revoilà avec une petite traduction alors dites moi votre avis ^^ enjoy**

**PS : rien ne m'appartient et désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes**

* * *

**Caroline **_dit_ : hey les gens, si on mettait la photo de notre nourriture préféré en photo de profile pour la semaine ?

_Commentaires:_

**Damon** et **bonnie **aiment ça

**Elena ** (_sandwich_) : super caroline... Je voulais pas le faire mais je me suis dit que tu me tuerais...

**Bonnie ** (_sushi_) : c'est assez cool !

**Damon ** (_boulettes de viandes_) : je pense vraiment a me mettre a la cuisine... Les filles adores mes boulettes...

**Stefan ** (_steak_ ) : tes boulettes sont trop cuites, les filles préfèrent le saignant, comme moi.

**Katherine ** (_fraises_) : oh ! J adore quand vous vous battez tout les deux, sa me fais me sentir toute juteuse !

**Tyler** (_pom- pom girl_) es ce que quelqu'un a du lait ?

**Caroline ** (_tarte aux pommes_) ce n'est pas des céréales, t'est CON !

**Klaus** (_Elena_) : c'est une formidable idée sweetheart !

**Caroline ** (_tarte aux pommes_) : WTF...

**Elena ** (_sandwich_) : ...

**Matt ** (_pizza_) : connard.

**Klaus** (_Elena_) : je commence déjà a avoir faim... Un volontaire ?

* * *

_**note de l'auteure :**_

**Voila pour ma 1ere traduction, j'espère que ça vous a plus et que vous laisseraient pleins de reviews xoxox **


	2. fangbook 2

**hello, je suis de retour... *se cache derrière un bouclier* avant de me tuer, me balancer des fruit pourris a la figure et me menacer avec des armes de destruction massive, je tenais a vous dire que je suis terriblement désoler pour cette énorme retard mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de traduire d'autres fangbook pour la simple et bonne raison que les 4 dernier moi on été très chargés pour moi et que je n'ai pas eu une seule seconde a moi, mais bon, pour me faire pardonné, vous en avez 2 d'un coup, vous pouvez ranger vos fling et vos grenades maintenant, non?... bon d'accord vous pouvez les garder...**

* * *

**Elena** _dit:_ m'enfermer dans une pièce parce que vous pensez que je vais me suicider... êtes vous sérieux ? soyer réalistes. je ne ferait jamais sa!

_commentaires:_

**l'autre coté** rie en lisant ça

**Jeremy**: lol

**Caroline**: LOL

**Bonnie**: vrai.

**Tyler**: ok

**Damon:** ce n'est pas ce que te dit Ariel...quand elle a nagée pour te sauver.

**Stefan**: je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ca.

**Damon**: oh, je suis terriblement désoler, Aquaman.

**Elena:** vous pouvez tous aller en enfer, et croyez moi, j'y suis. c'est sombre, sans fenêtre et remplis de peintures débiles !

**Klaus**: excuse toi, miss.

**caroline:** cette pièce n'est pas si mal.

**Damon:** bien sur, elle n'est pas si mal, il n'y a aucune fenêtre pour te voir en train de faire des chose avec le méchant.

**caroline**: LA FERME !

**Matt:** vous me désespérez.

* * *

**Elena**_ dit:_ pourquoi la vie est si injuste, pourquoi est elle si tragique. il ne peut pas y avoir une autre fille dans se monde qui en a une pire que moi maintenant.

_commentaires:_

**Katherine** lève les yeux au ciel en lisant ça

**Caroline:** j'ai été torturer dans une cellule pendent des heures par mon propre père qui pensait que j'était un monstre.

**Rebecca**: j'ai été morte pendent 90 ans parce que mon propre frère m'a planter une dague dans le cœur.

**Caroline** : j'ai été torturer par des loups garous dans une cage pendent des heures, j'ai été étouffer par un oreiller.

**Rebecca**: j'ai découvert après 1 millénaire que s'était mon frère qui avait arracher le cœur de ma mère.

**Caroline:** j'ai été violer et abuser par un vampire pendent des mois.

**Bonnie:** mon petit copain m'a tromper avec Casper le gentil fantôme.

**Rebecca**: mon propre père m'a poignarder dans le cœur avec son épée pour faire de moi un vampire.

**Bonnie:** mon nez saigne a chaque fois que je fait de la magie.

**Katherine:** j'ai donné naissance a un bébé que je n'est jamais pu tenir dans mes bras et j'ai perdu toute ma famille.

**Elena**: Drama Queens

* * *

_**note de l'auteure**_

**voila voila, je ne sais pas quand es ce que je vais pouvoir reposter mais je vous remercie de lire cette fic, a la prochaine. xoxox**

_**P-S: dsl pour les fautes d'orthographe .**_


	3. Chapter 3

**me revoila avec 2 nouvelle traduction de fangbook ^^ en espérant que sa vous plaise ^^**

* * *

**Rebeckah :** les Salvatore peuvent se battrent comme des chien, mais a la fin, ils mouraient l'un pour l'autre. Au moins ils ont le sens de la famille, contrairement a certaine personnes que je connais...

_commentaires:_

_**Lexi**__ se sent team defan en lisant ça _

**Kol :** _famille : _ pluriel,adjectif,nom ; un groupe de personnes etroitement lier par le sang ; toutes les personnes considérées comme descendants d'un ancetre commun.

**Rebecca : ** prend cette stupide chauve souris et cette batte de base ball droit dans le cu avant que j'utilise ta tete pour faire un putain de home run. Et nik, FERME LA !

**Klaus :** je n'ai rien dit

**Kol : ** pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas tout simplement admirer mon esprit ?

**Elijah : ** on le ferait,...si tu en avait un.

**Finn :** une chauve souris comme animal de compagnie...avez-vous dormis dans des grottes ? Je ne comprendrait jamais ce siecle.

**Rebecca :** et je ne comprendrait jamais pourqoi tu est encore ici.

* * *

**Bonnie :** putain de semaine... just putain de vie . Putain de garcon et stupide faltomes de vampires.

_commentaire_

_**Stefan**__ aimerait faire quelque chose_

**Damon** : fantômes*

**Bonnie: ** ta gueule damn, je suis enerver, je ne cherche pas a corriger ma putain d'orthographe

**Damon:** Damon*

**Bonnie** . ARRÊTE. DGAGE DE MA PAGE !

**Damon :** dégage*

**Caroline:** damon s'il te plait arrête ! Elle a eu une dure journée ! Elena et moi tentons de l'aider. A s'en remerttre. Et la tu n'aide VRAIMENT pas !

**Damon :** remerttre? Lol. remettre*

**Bonnie :** damon, maintenant tu est juste un putain de von, STOP ! VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! !

**Damon :** con*

**Caroline :** damon maintenant tu couche avec ma meilleure amie, JE VAIS TE TUER !

**Damon**: ce que tu fait est trop facile pour moi et je suis plus fort que toi fillette.

**Caroline :** et bien je suis en colete !

**Stefan: ** colère*

_**Damon**__ aime çe commentaire_

* * *

**j'espère que sa vous a plu, bonne vacance a celles et ceux qui y sont et bonne chance au personnes qui reprenne les cours demain ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Damon ** : hey becky, tu veut encore griller mon marshmallow ?

_Commentaires_

_**Elena**_ _prétend ne pas être jalouse de ça _

**Rebekka :** cela dépend, de combien ont ils augmenter depuis que je suis partit

**Damon :** ils n' augmenteront pas puisqu'il te suffit de les bruler

**Alaric **: la Barbie originel s'est échappé du cercueil rose

**Finn :** juste, qu'es ce Qu'un marshmallow exactement ?

**Stefan**: va demander a Google.

**Finn :** Google ?

**Stefan** : oui, elle vit pas loin d'ici, cette garce sait tout.

**Finn** : et ou puis-je trouver cette Google ?

**Stefan :** presque sur qu'elle est dans la tombe près des bois, tu devrais lui rendre visite, le tombeau est totalement sûr.

**Elijah**. Faites attention salvatroll, vous avez Google et maintenant vous allez avoir mon pied dans le cul

**Finn** : salvatroll ? Attendez, je voudrais les directions pour le tombeau.

**Rebekka** : merde finn, retourne dans ton cercueil.

* * *

**Elena **dit : je ne suis jalouse de rien

_Commentaires_

**Damon **et **les fan du Delena **rient a ça

**Caroline : **oh s'il te plait !

**Rebecca : **oui, tu n'es jalouse de personne, tu es jalouse de MOI parce que j'ai quelque chose que tu veut

**Elena : **tu peut l'avoir, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions ensemble ou quelque chose comme sa. Ce n'est pas comme si j'était tellement contente de ce baiser que je n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ce n'est pas comme si j'enrageais de vous voir ensemble toi et Damon.

**Damon : **encore jalouse ?

**Johnny Depp : **si tu aime 2 personnes a la fois , choisi le 2nd car si tu aimait vraiment le 1er, tu ne serait jamais tomber amoureuse du second.

**Les fan du Delena:** C'EST CA !

* * *

_Activités récentes : _

**Elena **est maintenant amie avec **la jalousie.**

* * *

**Damon dit : **merde Elijah, quittez Katherine et venez apprivoisez votre psychopathe de fratrie pour une fois dans votre vie.

_commentaires_

_**Elijah **__sirote son thé en lisant ça_

**Elijah : **oh, ces enfants mettent encore la pagaille ?

**Rebekka : **Je ne suis pas une enfant

**Kol : **oui...et je ne suis pas sexy. LOL

**Klaus : **les enfants on besoin d'être dagger, aussi simple que ça

**Rebekka : **les batards on besoin de se faire soigner, aussi simple que ÇA**.**

**Klaus : **bonne chance avec ça.

**Elena : **attendez, Elijah et Katherine...vraiment...

**Katherine : **es ce que tu mange ton beurre de cacahuète en étant jalouse aujourd'hui ?

**Elena : **vas mourir

**Katherine : **tu peut toujours rêver


End file.
